User talk:Roads
Archives *﻿Archive 1 */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ ''Emergency Archive: Due to technical difficulties (new messages were in big text all the time, and I couldn't fix it), I have archived my talk page early.'' [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 15:25, January 14, 2011 (UTC) __TOC__ Ultimate Crossover Could Stan be in it? "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 20:39, May 24, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson R Why do you keep editing pages that start with R? Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. 20:56, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Replacing the Activity Feed Perhaps we should replace the Activity Feed with something like Poll of the Week since it is always on the right hand side of the site. Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:14, May 24, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Word bubble Main Page Hello Roads. Do you have any ideas of things we can put on the main page to fill up empty space? Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:43, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Request Could you give me Corkshot? "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 23:46, May 24, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Well...the featured series already advertises series, but the newsletter is a good idea. Although that still leaves a chunk of space. Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:48, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate Alien I was wondering if I could use him. 2. Why are you working like 24/7? RE RE RE Ultimate Alien Thanks! I just was on until like midnight and the New Edits thing said Blah Blah Edited by Roads repeatingly. "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 17:39, May 25, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Country USA. And it says like a few seconds ago. "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 17:44, May 25, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Country Oh my god. I'm scared now. "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 17:47, May 25, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Poll Hey,how do you make a Poll like in your blog? Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me HERE!. My blogs? Click me. My contribs?) 10:33, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Competition Hi, roads, I am running a competition for my series, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX, and I was hoping you might like to partake in it and that you could help get word out about it. Thanks so much it is on my blog. --Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 11:05, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Info Pages What's an info page? Do you mean an infobox like this: Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. 11:45, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Dred 10 The reason I had the series tag was because Mark X. Levin's alias is Dred 10. But your the admin and you decide whats needed and whats not; so Thanks I guess for the move.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 13:55, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :I know that I'm an admin of a few wikia myself.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 15:32, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Info Pages Now I know what you mean. And I told why I listed Brian as your enemy on his talk page. By the way, just so you know, the infobox is for a villain. Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. 17:56, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Bye I am going to leave the Wiki because everyone is complaining about me. If you think I should go, you can have Stan 14. Thanks. "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 21:19, May 27, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE Bye Read the Stan 14 comments. Theres your five. "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 21:45, May 27, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Art Service Just go on my blog post and it will say: Future Aliens Art Service! "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 22:54, May 27, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Just go on my Featured Pages go to blogs and posts and find Future Aliens Art Service RE RE: Contest I am leaving but now only for a few weeks. I've been on this wiki alot litely so yeah. What future alien do you want? "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 00:14, May 28, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Future Heatblast and Swampfire Here you go! "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 00:45, May 28, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson ReRe:Ultimate Rath Okay. But I don't understand what you mean by "fan list". Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:34, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see. Thanks. Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:38, May 28, 2011 (UTC) P.S. If you need improved/unpixelized images, message me. Alrighty then. Send me a request anytime. Weirdo Guy (talk) 00:07, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Admin Can you please help me become an Admin? Thomas Hozempa (Talk - Blog - ) 03:48, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Protection I don't think you should change the protection level. It's there to avoid vandalism. Professor Amias Aimery (talk) 13:43, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Seth 10 I was planning to bring the series back up, but you can become a writer if you want. Professor Amias Aimery (talk) 18:57, May 29, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Ultimatehero Ultimatehero edittes your user page, I fixed it. Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 22:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX competition Hi, roads, your alien LMN has placed second in my competition and he will make an appearance in the second season. If you want to find who placed first and third check my blog. Congratulations. Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 23:27, May 29, 2011 (UTC) My site, alienx.wikia.com Hey Roads, its me TheBen10Mazter from the Ben 10 wikia. Can you check out my new wikia, alienx.wikia.com. Its all about Alien X and its also includes fanart. If you make a few edits, ill make you a admin and rollback there. Can you tell your friends too (By friends, i mean the ones on this wiki and others). Thanks! I appreciate it. TheBen10Mazter (Talk - Blog - ) 02:05, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Beuracratic Rights I think you should ask for beauracratic rights. I mean, you're the number one user, but your not a beauracrat. You're someone a lot of people look up to you (I saw someone called you a god) and to me it doesn't seem natural that you can't give people rights. Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 03:43, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I completely agree. Roads, you help everyone out I think you deserve beauracratic rights. Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 04:02, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm agree too! Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 05:21, May 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Spelling Fix Woops,sorry.I'm not paying attention.I'm just type "X" and save the edits. :D.Hey,do you have an account on Ben10toys.net.Or,do you have Twitter? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 13:41, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Simien 10/BTMT crossover Now that season 4 for BTMT is confirmed, do you want to cross Simien 10 with it? I'll write the paragraph version, and you the dialogue. But still we need a plot. Omernoy121 (Talk - Blog - ) 13:53, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Cannonbolt11 Cannonbolt11 keep creating spam pages (Roads suck,etc.) and sending spam message to other user.(Hate,butt,etc.) He's also blanking your pages,but I undo it.I give him a warning.Please block him. Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 04:32, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re: Crossover The idea is good. I don't have Notepad but I'll do it anyway in Google Docs. I guess mine will be canon to my series, but what type do you want it? Two-part (which will be the start of season 2) or a normal episode (a season 1 episode)? P.S. Do you want to be a Bureacrat? I can make you one. Omernoy121 (Talk - Blog - ) 10:53, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Links On the featured series section on the homepage,my series description is listed as "Question for Ben 10]] is a...".Can ya repair it? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 12:29, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:RE:Links Thanks.But if that isn't your favorite,why is your name was on my fan list? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 12:48, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Red links QFB links in the home page is red.QFB is spelled: "Question f'or Ben 10" not "Question '''F'or Ben 10" Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 13:23, June 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE: Red links Okay,thanks! Anyway,what happen to pages that have double redirect? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 14:37, June 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:RE: Red links Okay,thanks! Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 14:46, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wanted Page Creation That is why I decided to do the page after the current wanted one. Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. Evan Billion Like series? Come here! 17:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Help Roads, can you help me? I can't figure out an idea for a new episode of Stan 14. Could you help? I'M FIRIN MA LAZER! BHAAAA! 20:36, June 1, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Stan 14 Wiki Here it is! If you get five people to join it, i'll make you an admin on it! Here! I'M FIRIN MA LAZER! BHAAAA! 23:34, June 1, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Similarity between MHLU Roads,you have too much similarity with MHLU on Annoying Orange Wiki.(I'm active in there too) 1. You both are an admin 2. You both are Ranked #1 3. You both have much badges that only you have it 4. You both have much blogs 5. You both have a VERY BIG badges points 6. You both are the top user Well,only that that I know,but maybe you still have similarity with him.BYE! Also,what program you use to make Rocket image? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 04:33, June 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE: Similarity You use Paint? You are a very good artist! Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 11:25, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ult. Cannonbolt I'll get to work on it ASAP. '''Weirdo Guy (talk) 19:56, June 2, 2011 (UTC) SPAM ALERT! Someone just created a page called "Penis".Plz delete it `cause it`s spam!Together,I Know We Can Build An Earwax Candle! (Talk - Blog - ) 20:47, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Late Newsletter Hey Roads,why me (and other user) didn't get the first issue of our newsletter? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 06:47, June 3, 2011 (UTC) 1.I'm on the leaderboard. 2.I get the demo issues 3.I subscribe Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 12:44, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Never mind,I thought it was out today..... Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 13:14, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey,look at this page and see at the first pictures. Btw,can you help me? I have a problem with Krosskothen,he ripping-off my idea by making a negative pictures for aliens.Can you tell him? THANKS! Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 05:54, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Fan Art Can you put my comic in the next issue? Thanks. Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. w:c:ben10fanfiction:Evan Billion Like series? 12:18, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Upchuck You can put it in. Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. w:c:ben10fanfiction:Evan Billion Like series? 12:58, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Inactive I think Binkatong is inactive. She hasn't edited a page in over 2 months. That, and she is one of the only admins here, and I seriously think we have been getting alot of contributors here who just create a page with bad spelling and no categories. Disagree with me, but we need some more admins. A wikia! NO ONE WILL EVER KNOW! 14:15, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Admins Right. So, are you going to do what I think you are going to do? If you do, I promise I will not delete pages of Stan 14 or rub it in someone's face or something stupid like that. Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. 11:14, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Binkatong Do you think Binkatong is inactive?She was not edited anything since march. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 14:50, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Rip-off Fix I have changed the supposite 'ripoff'. I didn't know about Negative Chromastone. So I didn't rip him off. Krosskothen (Talk - Blog - ) 18:40, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hacker there's a hacker out there,help,cause im tired of re-editing all the stuff. Me! Oh, sorry. I was trying to add to my user page and accidentally changed the title, making it a normal page. StupidMan (Talk - Blog - ) 06:02, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Redirect Hey Roads,how do you make a redirect pages? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 10:04, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay,thanks! Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 12:04, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Borrow Can I borrow the ideass for: Infinite Swampfire Infinite Cannonbolt BenKrabb Overflow Please? DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 12:06, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson P.S Who owns Teleportal? RE RE Borrow Thank you so much! DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 12:36, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Um Who owns Sandbox and Rubix Dude? DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 12:58, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson The Ultimate Alien Just making sure, can I use him for Stan 14? He'll be an important piece of Season 1's finale! DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 18:08, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE RE The Ultimate Alien Thank you! DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 18:11, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Rip-off again! V.E.X ripping me off by making a negative pictures of an alien,can you give him a warning? (He even ripping-off my name,Negative insert alien name here!) Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 15:36, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Quiestion What alien is The Ultimate Alien's extra arms on the right side of him? DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 20:05, June 6, 2011 (UTC)Dam Tennyson RE RE Quiestion Okay. DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 20:53, June 6, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE P.S I put my name there because I think it looks nice. RE Signeture Okay. DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 21:11, June 6, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson P.S Read this! It's the Season one finale of Stan 14! Rating Do you like the Season Finale of Stan 14? DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 22:41, June 6, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE Stan 14 Season Finale Thanks for the good rating! DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 22:49, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I did it Read it now. I added something like your joke. DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 22:52, June 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Bad Languange Blocks Thanks for reminding me and Weirdo Guy. Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 23:03, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin Yeah, I've only been like this for about a week or less though. I just saw I was able to edit the home page, protect and delete pages, and maybe more. I'm Gonna Sing the Doom Song Now! 00:45, June 7, 2011 (UTC)User:Solo28 Hey How did you picture Ultimatron. What do Amins do. Your Achievement points are astonishing. Haqim030 Can you block Haqim030? He keep creating stories blog (With poor english) and TAKING THE ULTIMATE ALIEN WITHOUT PERMISSION!!!! Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 04:16, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Quiestion Will you make a Crossover with my series? Please? DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 19:36, June 7, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed (Message: Roads) Roads,im not sure if you been reading my show,i haven't really gotten to the main action of the season and the hilarious parts yet. I see you add categories in my stuff so i'm not really sure,if you are reading,could you influence the viewers out there knowing that you're reading it makes them want to read it also,this is the section... Thank You for Reading! JonathanTennysion (Talk - Blog - Contribs) Re: Stories yea Roads,wat will happen to the stuff on my page,like my talk page,profile pic,blogs,contributions,the pages im following,and the signatures. Also,i know that thing,i just did it on purpose for anyone who does know how to spell Tennyson to make that glitch and fail. And could i ask, my next 2 series include fighting to the death and some little cursing,but nothing like 'fa****' or 'f***' or 'f******' or 'f******' or 'h***'. I'll put ratings just like i did for this one,the 2nd will be PG13 while the other will be PG14,ok? But those will come in 2-3 years. Alien X Fanon Hello,I see you added Alien X wiki and Alien X fanon wiki to the example in the Policies,I removed it.Why? Because that wiki isn't centered to a series here,let's just call them Celestialsapien Fanon Wiki. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 15:37, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes,yes it is. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 15:43, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Final Form Yeah,but that's have the same meanings with Ultimate Forms (Amazing Form,Atomic Form,etc.) Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 15:47, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I say it have the same MEANINGS.If I were you,I will do the same things,because Ben is a human (also Part Anodite) and Azmuth is a Galvan. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 15:55, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Btw,it's getting late in mah country,I wanna sleep,bye. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 15:56, June 8, 2011 (UTC) What's the big idea? You had no right to change the page name of Tech 10: Ultimatrix unleashed! I am fully aware of the spelling error and could've renamed it myself if I wanted to. What do you take me for, an idiot?User:ChromastoneandTabby 22:00, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Turu17 Turu17 is abusing a wikia feature by editing his articles (even other peoples) every 2 or 3 seconds.Can you warn him? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 13:31, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry 1- I didn't know that i couldn't add on other Sorry 2- I just wanted to help me and the wiki Sorry 3- I PROMISE that it won't happan again because i realy like this wiki im working on the first episode of mike 10 and it'll be done in about 45ish min so when it is done you should read it and then comment please mike10trillion (Talk - Blog - ) 18:48, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Mike10trillion hey roads im working on the first episode of mike 10 and it'll be done in about 45ish min so when it is done you should read it and then comment please mike10trillion (Talk - Blog - ) 18:48, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Mike10trillion User:Infernape392 User:Infernape392 keep creating spam comments and pages (maybe).Can you block him? Look at Circuit comments for a proof. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 04:36, June 10, 2011 (UTC) No problem! ;) Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 11:34, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Block Warnings You're right, I should warn that person next time. But, all he did was remove pages of it's content, and I thought all he would do next is delete more. So, I just based his time on what he did wrong. Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. 11:39, June 10, 2011 (UTC)